


Story Time

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I loved story time. And nap time.  Snack time!  Come to think of it, I *still* love story time, nap time and snack time." ~ Tara, 'Endings and Beginnings'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Time

"Once upon a time there was a... Tara?"

"Mm?"

"You're supposed to be listening."

"I am."

*pause* "Okay. There was a beautiful princess who-- *gasp* Tara!"

"What?"

"That's not listening."

"I'm listening with my fingers. You do."

*incoherent mumble* "Who lived in a small village. She--TARA!"

"You're jumpy."

*sheets rustle*

"Hey!"

"She lived in the village because--"

"Come on, Sue, look at me!"

"--she had been running for her life from--"

"Time to play dirty, baby..."

"--her father's adviser who--Omigosh!"

*sheets rustle again*

"Oooooo, Tara..."

"I like my story better, honey."

"Well it **is** story time."


	2. Nap Time

"Tara? Are you awake?"

*silence*

*small chuckle* "Aw, you look so cute... You must have been tired... Was the trip that long?" *footsteps, sheets rustle* "Hm. *sigh* Warm."

*long silence*

"Tara? You still asleep?"

*silence*

*hum* "I wonder if I should wake you up? Would this wake you up?" *barely audible whisper of skin on skin*

*sigh*

"Hm, that didn't work... maybe this?" *sound of fabric moving, a button popping* "Oops."

*quiet mumble*

*sound of skin against skin again* "*sigh* Tara, your skin is so soft... I love to touch you." *quiet kiss*

*moan*

*more kisses, then a wet suction* *hum*

"Ah!" *sheets rustle* "Ooh, Sue..."

*sound of suction released* "Nap time, honey."

*sheets rustle louder* "God, I love nap time."

*giggle, more rustling*


	3. Snack Time

*incoherent mumbling* "Apple? Bleh, no, no fruit." *mumble* "Pasta? Too long... Oo, whipped cream! Definitely later."

"Tara?"

*thud* "Ow! ... Hi, Sue."

"Are you okay?" *pause* "Okay... what are you looking for?"

"Food. I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

*pause* "I don't know."

*smothered chuckle* "Anything I can do to help?"

"Besides quitting laughing at me?"

"Sorry, honey."

"Uh-huh. C'mere."

*pause* "Why?"

"Just come here."

*pause, footsteps* *fabric rustling, a yelp* *sound of a long kiss*

"I wanted to kiss my wife."

*heavy breathing* "I'm not complaining."

"Good. 'Cuz I'm gonna do it again."

*sound of multiple kisses, fabric being dropped to the floor*

"Mm, honey..." *kiss* "You said -- oh! -- you said you were hungry..."

"Mmhmm..."

"But you can't... oooohhhhh gooooddddddd... *long pause* Um... can't eat me."

*silence* "I can't?"

*loud yelp* "Tara!"

*pause* "Snack time."


End file.
